The 64th Hunger Games
by Missfantasyland
Summary: Bella Heart ,16, Is chosen to represent District 7 in the 64th Hunger Games along with a boy Rhydian Morris, also 16. Bella's first memory of the first Hunger Games she watched was that there was only one rule: Kill or be killed. Winning will make you famous, Losing means certain death. Read and stay tuned to find out what happens. (THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, PLEASE BE NICE)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I wake up to find the bedroom empty, I reach out in search of my sister , Primrose, only to find her worn down teddy that she's had since she was a baby. She must of crept in with our mother. Of course she did, today is the day of the reaping.

I think back to last night when Primrose was calm and cool, but now thinking about her face, she probably looks as if she had nightmares, nightmares of being killed by children 2 ft taller than her. I couldn't imagine Prim being in the outdoor arena throwing an axe, let alone killing another child. Prim wouldn't even kill lice! Which was a pain because when she had them at the age of 3 she refused to have her hair combed to get rid of them. But we eventually disposed of them. My younger sister is perfect, bright blue eyes, honey colored skin and golden blond hair that swept past her shoulders unless it was tied in two plaits. Even though she was 4 years younger than me ,sometimes I wish that I looked like her even if she did have a flat chest.

I prop myself up on one elbow and look outside. The streets are empty. Good. I quietly get out of bed and put on my cloths and my hunting boots not forgetting to grab my forege bag and set off. I am just about to leave when I hear a voice behind me. 'Bella? Where are you going'? It was Prim.

'I'm going to get some fresh air' I replied

'By that you mean going into the woods?'Thats the thing about Prim, she knows me too well.

'Yes sure, why not?'

'Bel, you know your not allowed it's worth a death penalty if you get caught!'Prim said, now with a worried look on her face.

'Prim it's OK. I I'll be back before you know it'

I walk up to her and kiss her forehead. She suddenly flings her arms around me and holds me tight.

' Bella I'm scared. What if they pick my name at the reaping?'

I give her a reassuring comment 'It's OK, your names only been in there once there not going to pick you, besides your much to beautiful.'

This calms her down but I can see the worried look still in her eyes even though shes now smiling.

'Be back soon!' She calls just after I close the front door. ,


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I start to walk down the path from my house. It's really quiet but thats nothing new, It's always quiet on days like today it has been like that for 64 years. All the curtains are closed on all little squat houses. The reaping is not until 2 so might as well try to get some extra sleep, if you can. As I get nearer to the wood I decide to stop for a little while to admire the scenery. Living in District 7 beautiful scenery is quite common to come by, but living in beautiful scenery doesn't come with a easy life. In fact District 7 is one of the poorest Districts in all of Panem ,in what used to be North America, along with Districts 10 ,11 and 12.

As I get to the edge of the electric fence which separates our Districts not only from wild animals and people (like me) from getting into the woods but it also separates the districts. I come across a gap under the fence and listen for the humming of it to see if the electricity is on or not. We only get around 3 to 5 hours a day of electricity and that comes through the fence usually around night time when the wild animals are more active but I still listen anyway just to be sure. When I'm confident that the fence is not on I crawl carefully under it being sure not to tare my jacket on the way. I walk over to a hollow log just outside of the edge of the wood and pull out my trusty bow and my bag of arrows out from under a waterproof coating. I sling the bag of arrows over my shoulder and start to walk down of what is left of a small path. I have a very successful fist half an hour finding 15 edible plants for my mom to use in soups and stews along with a couple of mushrooms , I checked to see if they were poisonous, then I stop again to rest on a log and have a closer look at the things I found.

Suddenly I hear the bushes move. My head turns to a tall holy bush, It shakes again. I stand up and take a step back from it. It shakes again this time with more power. I slowly pick up my bow and take an arrow out of the bag and get prepared to fire. I just hope it isn't a Lynx or even worse a bear. Bears have become more common in the woodland outside District 7 lately, I think it's because of all the fish in the river thats not to far from here.

The bush keeps moving and moving, I'm about to fire my arrow... then it stops. I take a step towards it and...SMACK! A hand is suddenly covering my mouth to stop me screaming in surprise. I look behind me to see who the hand belonged to. It was Tom, my best friend and partner in crime. Tall, dark and blue eyed is the best way to describe him. I give him a look which shows that I am NOT happy about what he did but he finds it very amusing and is laughing and struggling for breath.

'TOM! You scared the crap outa me'!I say trying to tell him of, but really trying to keep in the laughter myself.

' You should of seen your face!' He says, in between fits of laughter.

Then I completely lose it too and we're both leaning on trees to stop ourselves from falling on the ground. When we've calmed down we start to walk together down to the river talking about what we did this week and well just general things.I try to avoid the subject of the reaping as Tom hates to talk about it. Not because he's scared , in fact he doesn't care at all, but because of a really depressing matter. About 7 years ago , on the 57th Hunger Games Toms older brother , Ash, was chosen to be the male tribute to represent our district he actually did good , amazing even, he was the 4th person left alive and everyone thought he was going to win until... he got hit in the heart with an dagger by a boy called Mortimer from District 1. Tom was so devastated about the loss of his older brother that I didn't see him for nearly one whole month after the games had finished. Luckily Mortimer didn't win, in fact he came 3rd. A girl from district 4 won.'Let's go and fish at the lake, we can catch some salmon for tonight.' he says.

Tonight after the reaping, everyone is supposed to celebrate ,and most people do, that there children have not been sentenced to death and have been spared for another year. But the poor families whose children were chosen will shut there curtains, lock their doors and try to figure out what they will do for the harsh weeks to come.

When we got to the lake Tom got out his net and started to fish while I gathered some fresh strawberries. When we had finished with the fishing, which was very successful, we started to make our way back to the fence collecting anything extra we saw . Tom stopped me mid sentence and pointed to a tree.

'What?' I asked. I looked in the direction he was looking in, I didn't see anything.

'Tom what is it?' I asked. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to a big black raven that was perched on a tree branch about 3 ft above our heads.

'Now you can really show off your archery skills to me.' He said.

'You want me to shoot a raven?" I asked a little bit confused.

Tom nodded so I obliged and got a new arrow from my arrow bag and got set to fire.

'1,2,3... GO!' Tom shouted. I was on the bird in under a second and fired my arrow, there was a thud and we walked over to it.

I got it. 'Well done!' Tom said patting my back in appreciation. ' We could sell that to Bertie so he can put it in his 'Mystery Mince'.

I picked up the Raven and took the arrow out of it's chest and wiped of the blood off with my trousers then put in my forage bag. We both smile at each other and continue to walk when suddenly a big craft comes and flies over head making leaves fly all around us. Tom grabs my arm and pulls me to a nearby ditch covered over head by fallen branches and roots from the trees. It must be the craft from the Capitol, the shining heart of Panem, here to host the reaping as they do every year. I shouldn't be worried because there are no cameras on the bottom of the crafts but I still think that someone saw and are going to report us to the mayor. Like Prim said If your caught trespassing in the woods it could mean that your life will be over before you can scream. 'Do you think they saw us?' I asked Tom

'No, or else they would of done something about it'

We wait until we can't hear the craft anymore and then we get out of the ditch and make our way back to the fence.

We got lucky this time. let's hope it doesn't happen again.,


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When Tom and I get back to the gap in the fence he steps aside. 'Ladies first' he says mimicking the Capitols accent. It's only a joke but I go along with it. ' 'Why thank you kind sir, happy Hunger Games!'

'And may the odds be ever in you favor' he finishes for me.

We start to walk up the street to the market square, first we stop by the butchers. Bertie, the person who owns the shop, sees us through the front window and singles us to come on in. 'Hello there,' He says.

'What have you got for me today then?' He asks rubbing his hands together,' Wild turkey, rabbit, a nice bit of deer?'.

'Unfortunately we couldn't find that big of a prize' Tom says

'But we found something to go into your 'Mystery Mince'. I say.

'Oooh, lovely, go on then what is it?' Bertie asks.

I pluck up the dead raven out of my forage bag and put it down on the counter.'Great! I needed some more of that.'

Bertie pays us the asking price but adds another 15 to it. I Thank him and leave. Everyone's generous today. Maybe the Reaping is sending them all in to sympathy mode.

I walk back to the house in silence not saying anything, partly because Tom isn't with me anymore and partly because I'm thinking. Thinking about the reaping and which poor soul will get chosen. I wonder what would happen if Prim got chosen. Her against 23 other tributes and worse the careers. The careers are tributes who train most of there childhood for these games and when they don't get chosen at the reaping they volunteer to take people places. It's actually against the rules to train before the games but Districts 1,2 and 4 are the Capitols lap dogs so I guess they don't care. The careers would probably kill her her in an instant. I start to imagine Prim lying in the grass blood dripping down her body, the careers laughing as they walk away, a wound in the middle of her stomach. Prim lying there lifeless... I force the images out of my head and then I realize I'm crying. A flower seller stops me to ask if I'm OK and I mumble that I'm fine and then break into a sprint.

When I get home I find myself expecting Prim to have been taken away by the Capitol, but luckily I find her OK and unharmed. My mother is getting her ready sorting out her hair and outfit, an old one of mine I outgrew way back. The atmosphere is gloomy and I can tell Prim and mother are extremely nervous about the reaping.'Look at you!' I say , trying to make it a bit more cheerful. I notice that the back of her shirt has come undone.

'You better tuck that tail in little chick.' I tell her

She giggles. 'Tweet' she says and I smile and laugh too.

'You look beautiful.' I tell her and a smile starts to form across her mouth.

'I've laid something out for you.' Mother says.

'OK' and I start to walk up the stairs. I have a quick bath and I wash my hair and when I'm dry I walk into the bedroom and that mother has laid out one of her dresses on my bed. It's one of her best dresses and my favorite. It's the one that is made out of white cotton and white velvet collar. I remember me admiring the dress when I was young, and mother said when I was older I could ware it. I walk downstairs and mother does my hair very carefully in a plait bun and when she's finished I look at myself in the mirror and she whispers in my ear 'Now your beautiful too.'

'I wish I looked like you' Prim says and I walk over to her and hug her'.

'No you don't your much prettier than I am with your blond hair and smooth skin, I wish I looked more like you than me.'

Then outside a huge trumpet goes off which signals that everyone should start to make their way to the Reaping. Suddenly Prim turns to stone and looks out the window. 'Prim it's OK' I'll be there the whole time you will be fine'

'OK' She gulps and I take hold of her hand and we walk out. Attendance is mandatory unless you are on deaths door. After the reaping the officials will come and check. If you were not at the reaping then you will be sentenced to prison. Everyone gathers in the square silently and they sign in. The camera crews are perched on buildings and rooftops to record the whole thing. The reaping is also a good way to keep track of the population as well. Twelve to eighteen year olds are herded up in to a roped off areas according to age groups after the officials have signed them in by taking a prick of blood to identify who they are.

The younger ones are near the front and the older ones are near the back. The family members are dotted around the edges squeezing one another's hand.I stand in a clump of 16 year olds who all exchange nervous glances with each other and looking straight ahead at the temporary stage.

There are 3 chairs set out on the stage. One for the mayor, one for his young daughter who I think is about 8 years old and one for the victor of a previous Hunger Game. There have been about 2 previous victors. The last person was from long ago Hunger Games so that means they are dead so only one remains. Her name is Angara Forest. There she is now taking her seat on the stage next to the mayors daughter. When the clock strikes 2 the mayor comes up and steps on the podium and reads out the history of Panem. I'm not really concentrating. I'm more concentrating on the two large glass balls filled up with the names. When he finishes he then introduces Frayda Poppy the escort of District 7 and woman who comes to the reaping every year to announce our looks a bit psychotic because her skin is a pale white color and her hair is a light shade of green,her outfit green with blue flowers on it, she is also wearing a little hat on her over the top curled hair. She starts to ramble on about how she is so happy to be here and talks about what an honor it is to be chosen to be in the Hunger Games. I here someone mutter 'Yeah right' and I look across to see who said it. It was Tom. He catches my eye and mouths to me 'Are you scared?'

I mouth back 'A little'

'Try not to worry it will be fine'.

I then start to concentrate back on Frayda who is now saying 'Now the time has come to select one brave young man and woman for the honor of representing District 7 in 64th annual Hunger Games'.

In some Districts it is an honor many kids want to risk there lives, somehow I really can't imagine how anyone would want to be in the games. My heart start to pound beneath my chest, I'm really hoping Prim doesn't get chosen I couldn't bare it if she did.

'As always, ladies first.' Frayda pipes up.

My heart is really going now as Frayda walks up to the glass bowl which contains the girls names. She puts her hand in a little too dramatically and makes her hand go into a 360 degree turn at least a dozen times. I can tell everyone is starting to get impatient but finally she plucks a name card out of the bowl and walks over to the microphone. My heart feels as if it's going to explode. I take a look at Prim who is looking really scared. I really just hope it isn't her.

Frayda Poppy crosses back to the podium, smooths out the slip of paper, and reads it out in a clear voice.

And it's not Prim.

It's Me.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I don't know what to do. I just stand there trying to stop the urge to cry. Everyone looks at me.

'Where are you?" Frayda says looking around the masses of children. I step forward and I don't need to squeeze past people as they have already formed a gap for me too walk through. As I walk through the gap the people have made for me I hear Prims voice behind me. 'BELLA!' she's shouting, running up to me.

'BELLA, BELLA STOP'!When she gets close to me she flings herself into my arms. I hold her tight not wanting to let go. When I put her down I see she's crying.

'Prim, Prim listen to me you need to go find mom, go find her OK?'

'Bel please no, I can volunteer for you I will' Prim says.

'No I'm not letting you risk your life for me,' I tell her.

Please no, NO!' she's shouting it at the top of her voice now, then Tom comes out the crowd and picks her up. I watch her crying as he takes her to my mother.

'NO,NO,NO!' She shouts at me. I glance over at my mom who is fighting to keep back tears everyone looking at her shocked.

'Come on up' Frayda is saying. The Capitol guards guide me up to the stage. Frayda is waiting for me at the top of the stairs, her hand held out to help me. I stand up on the stage looking at everyone.

'Well then' Frayda pipes up 'Whats your name then?' It's a really pointless question as she just said but I know she won't give up until I do say it.

'Bella Heart' I say.

'Well then, shall we give a big round of applause for Bella Heart our female tribute for District 7.' Frayda starts to clap her hands but when no one else starts to clap she slows down uncertain on what to do. Instead everyone puts their their 3 left hand middle finger to their lips and holds in the air. I think it means farewell to someone you care about.

'And now for the boys.' Frayda says and marches over to the glass ball filled with the boys names. This time time she's quicker picking one out.

She walks back to the microphone and reads it out.

'Rhydian Morris.'

All the boys in the 16 year olds step aside and a boy with stocky built shoulders,blond hair and brown eyes starts to make his way to the path. The shock of the moment is shown clearly on his face. I watch him walk up to the stage escorted by the guards. Frayda singles him to stand on the other side of the microphone.

'Ladies and Gentleman,here we have it our 2 tributes, Bella Heart and Rhydian Morris.'

'Well go on shake hands you two, go on.' Frayda says.

We both turn to each other and shake hands. Suddenly a flashback overwhelms me. I'm back to when I was 11 years old sitting beneath a tree in the pouring rain, desperately hungry to the point of near starvation about a month after my Father had left us. I try to remember but I lose it. and I snap back into reality still holding on to Rhydians hand, his are strong and warm. He looks at me right in the eye and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and we turn back to the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.

I'm still trying to remember the flashback but I can't seem to grasp hold of it.

I don't really talk to Rhydian at school even thought we are in the same classes at school, in fact we don't interact at all but I somehow feel that I owe him something I should of done a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

My fingernails scratch the paint of the windowsill.I tried to walk round the room to calm down but it didn't work.I look out the window of the Justice Building trying to figure out the blur of what just happened. Then the door behind me opens and my mother and Prim come through.'You have 1 hour' says the Peacekeeper who was guarding the door.

Prim walks up to me, her face red after crying, Mom follows after her. Prim grips to me while Mom just stands there looking sympathetic. I let go of Prim and walk to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

'Mom, look at me, you can't shut out the world this time.' I say

'I won't.' she says in a hushed voice.

'No, you can't, not like after Dad left, you have to be there for Prim because I won't be there to look after her, It's your responsibility now.'

I hug her tight and then Prim comes and joins us. We just stand there holding on.

Prim starts to cry again and I bend down to talk to her. 'Prim It's OK, It will be fine, Tom will bring you game and you can sell the flowers that grow outside out house.'

'Just try to win, for me?' She says.

'I will try my hardest, and you never know I might win. I am clever.'

'And you can hunt' Prim says.

'Exactly, I will try my hardest to win for you and Mom, OK?'

Prim nods as if to say she understood I giver her one last hug then the Peacekeeper comes in to say our time is up. We all hug and I tell them I love them and that I'll do my best.

'I love you, Bel' Mom says.

'Bye Bella.' Prim say as the the Peacekeeper ushers them both out of the room I manage to say I love you before the door closes.

I walk up to the door and open it just a fraction then close it because someone is coming. I expect it to be a Peacekeeper but instead it's Tom. He comes up and hugs me and I hug him back.

'Your going to be fine, I know you will.' He says.I don't say anything, I just cling to him but he carries on.

'Just get to a bow and don't forget to show them who is the strongest.'

'But Tom they may not have a bow .' I say, remembering the year when all they had were axes and maces. It was one of the worst years I can remember.

'They will if you show them how good you are.' Tom says.

The Peacekeeper, who was looking somewhat annoyed, opens the door signaling it was time for him to go.

'Bye Tom, whatever you don't let them starve.' I say giving him one last hug.

'Bye Bel.' He whispers, and he lightly kisses my forehead and leaves.

I don't know what this means. And I can't ask him because he has already left the room. But something about it made me wonder. I can't dwell on it though because Peacekeepers, followed by Frayda are ushering me out of the door. We walk out of the Justice Building and get bundled into a car and set of for the train station. I sit there looking out of the window while Frayda babbles on. Rhydian is also looking out the window his face is red after crying. He puts his head in his hands and I see his shoulders start to shake.

'You two are going to love it on the train, crystal chandeliers, platinum doorknobs and the food is fantastic.' She carries on talking, even though me and Rhydian aren't listening. We get to the train station we are crowded with cameras and people who want to get another gimps of us. Frayda signals us onto the train and the door behind us closes, muffling the sound from outside. We walk through a door which leads into the dining car and I can't believe my eye's. It has fitted green velvet chairs and there is a light green crystal chandelier that hangs above the dining table, beside the door a table piled high with food and mahogany tables. 'Isn't it just... wonderful?' Frayda sighs.

'Yes, very wonderful.' Rhydian says.

We sit on the chairs silent for a while untill Frayda pipes up. 'I just want you to remember that even though your here and it's just for a little while you still get to enjoy all of this.'

Again there is silence. 'I'm going to go find Angara, probably in the book car reading... again.' Frayda leaves the room leaving me and Rhydian alone.

'Are you OK?' he asks. I don't say anything, I just look at him. He looks back at me with his deep brown eyes. The flashback come back to me again.

I'm sitting there in the rain under a tree beside the green grocers and I hear a shout come from inside

'You stupid boy!' It's a womans voice, Rhydian's mother.'How are we supposed to sell those apples now you've dropped them on the floor, there all bruised!.'

Theres a slap 'What shall I do with them?' Ryhdian asks.

'Feed them to the pigs no ones going to buy them now!' She shouts.

Rydian starts to throw the apples into the pig pen when he spots me under the tree. He looks at me with a sympathetic look and looks inside to see if his mother was watching. Then he throws the rest of the apples onto the street and goes back inside. I sit up and look to see if anyone was around and I scramble to get them. Without them I'm sure I would of died of starvation along with my mother and Prim.

I snap back into reality to find Ryhdian still looking at me for an answer. I look away and stare at the ground.

'You know Bella she is our mentor, she did win this thing once.' he says. Then the door opens and Angara come in with her head buried in a book. She sees us looking at her and puts a book mark into the book and sits down in a chair opposite Rhydian.

Rhydian leans forward and says 'So when do we begin?'

'Whoa, whoa, easy there tiger let me sit down first, most of you are not so... eager.'

'Yeah but your are mentor, your supposed to give us advice and tell us how to get sponsors.' Rhydian says.

'Yes and I will just let me get to know you first so I can evaluate you.' Angara says, as if we were supposed to know that.

'Let's start with names.'she points at me 'You, whats your name?'

'Bella Heart' I say.

'OK, and you.'

'Rhydian Morris.'

'Great now that we know that we all know each other let me give you a piece of advice.'

We both lean in this time, eager to know what she has to say. 'Embrace the probability of what will be your most certain death.'

There is again another awkward silence and finally Angara gets up and says 'I'm going to go finish this chapter in my room.' She gets up and walks towards the door grabbing a mini cake on her way out.I don't know what that piece of advice was but it was not a good one. I guess the amounts of years she had been mentoring the tributes from District 7 ,and having high hopes for them only to watch them die, had gotten to her and she had just gave up.

Angara comes in at dinner grabs a plate and goes back to her room. Dinner is silent except for Frayda who keeps talking about how Angara is always like that. In my room I watch a recap of a previous Hunger Games on the telly in my bedroom. It's the year when the arena was a ruined city. Ceaser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are doing a voice over of the final showdown between 2 tributes. One tribute is on top of the other. He grabs a near by rock and starts to smash the other tributes he's finished he drops the rock the trumpets go off announcing the winner.

'I just love how at that moment a tribute becomes a victor, I love that!.' Ceaser say to Claudius, as he nods in agreement.

'Yes, I agree it's so-...' I turn off the TV not bearing to listen to another word of it. I sit on my bed thinking when Frayda comes knocking on my door calling me to come and watch the Reapings. I oblige and go into the sitting room. Frayda, Angara and Rhydian are sitting round the TV.

The only spot is next to Ryhdian so I sit next to him. 'I thought it might be good to come and watch to see what we're up against.' He says.

We. I hate how he says 'We'. I'm hoping it doesn't come down to us 2 because there is only one winner and I don't want to be the one who has to kill him in the arena. Ceaser announces that this is a recap of the Reapings and that it will go in chronological order from 1 to 12.I tell myself to make a mental note of the career tributes who will be from 1,2 and 4.

'So here we have District one.' He says and it cuts to the Reaping.

The male tribute is a boy who looks about 17 called Cobalt and the female who is also 17 is a girl called Shimmer. Why do the tributes from District 1 have stupid names?

'Now for District 2.'

The male is called Steele who is 18,He looks as if he's been training his whole life for this. The female is a 15 year old called Hazel, and I can see why too with her hazel colored hair and light brown eyes, but something about her smile makes her seem deadly. Very deadly. We all sit through the Reaping in District 3 in silent and when it gets to District 4 I remember the career tributes from there. The male is 16 and called Finn and the female 14 called Aqua. The Reaings go on until Frayda gives a little gasp when we get to District 12 and a girl called Amber gets chosen, and she is 12 years old. I feel immensely sorry for her. She is small and has blond hair and bluish gray eyes. She reminds me a lot of Prim.

When the Reapings are finished I go to my room without a word. I don't get there quick enough though because Rhydian catches me before I get in my room.

'Hey are you alright?' He says reaching for my hand. He's a bit too close for my liking but I don't complain.

He looks into my eyes so I can't escape his gaze.

'Yeah I'm fine.'I say, hoping he will let go of my hand so I can retreat to my room. He nods as if he understands and still looks into my eyes, for the first time I notice that his eyes are very brown, like a lot of the people who live in District 7 but theres something about his that make me feel warm inside. To be honest he does have a look about him. Finally he lets go of my hand and walks down the corridor to his room.I don't know what it was that made me warm but for a moment I felt that... I decided it didn't matter and carry on with what I was doing.

I retreat to my room and try to get some sleep. When I finally fall asleep I start to have a nightmare. I am plunged into the arena with 6 careers leaning over me, knives in hands smiling...

* * *

**Hi Priya, Gemma Lucy, Jennie and Lydia :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

My eyes fling open and I sit up in my bed panting, cold sweat running down my face. I look outside as the moon's light pours into my bedroom. It was just a nightmare. Whatever it was it wasn't real. My panting slows down until it has stopped completely. I give a little sigh and lie back down on my satin pillow. I glance at the alarm clock on the table next to me, 1:25 AM. I decide I need to get my sleep as we will be arriving in the Capitol later on today. I close my eyes trying to get to sleep. I have another dream, not a nightmare this time. Me and Prim are running in the woods. As we get to the lake Tom is there waiting with a smile on his face. Me and Tom sit on the lakeside as Prim happily swims in the lake while me and Tom munch on butter and crusty bread. It sounds so stupid, but that is my idea of heaven. In a world where the is no Hunger Games, where I can live peacefully.

BANG, BANG, BANG! I shoot up so I'm sitting in my bed.. For a moment I have no idea where I am but then I remember.I'm on the train on the way to the Capitol.

I look at the alarm clock, 6:30.I give a little moan.

'Bella!, Bella are you up yet?' It's Frayda.

'I am now.' I mutter as I get out of bed and stretch.

'Bella, will you stop lazing around! Anyway, I have your schedule here It has everything you need to know, now I want you in the dining room for breakfast in an hour,' Frayda says, slipping a piece of paper under my door. 'And not a minute later, we are on a very tight scheduled today.' She says and leaves my door alone.

I walk over to the piece of paper she slipped under my door:

6:30, wake up

6:30 to 7:30, Get ready for breakfast.

I read the rest of it with the occasional huff and sigh. It's a very crammed day if you ask me, but I get on with it.

I walk into the en suite bathroom and enter the shower. I have never had a shower before, it's like being in rain only a lot warmer. I wash my hair and then get out. I walk into the bedroom in a dressing gown and walk over to the drawer. I haven't worn anything from it as I hadn't actually needed to but when I open it it's full to the brim with items of clothing I could only ever dream of wearing. Silk blouses, summer dresses, satin pants and loads more. A lot were surly expensive. I put on a light blue sleeveless shirt and light blue pants. I make my way to the dining cart where Frayda is applying blush to her pale face,her face is only pale because of her makeup, and surprisingly at the dining table Rhydian and Angara are actually talking. I mean talking. Angara isn't being arrogant and she isn't reading. Rhydian is leaning across the table listening to something Angara is saying. 'Ahh, you're here,' Frayda says turning around to look at me 'And with 5 minuets to spare.' she says.

My attention goes to Frayda, who is wearing fuchsia pink with hints of red, I amuse myself with the thought of her looking like a beetroot.

'May I ask why we have been rounded up at such a ridiculous time.' I ask Frayda. She looks at me with her lips pursed and then speaks.

'Well we have a very busy day if you must know and waking up at a reasonable time is essential.'

Angara scoffs 'Reasonable,?' she says stretching 'That time was far less than reasonable.'

Frayda shoots her a look and gets back to her makeup. I walk over to dining table where Rhydian and Angara are engrossed again in talking.

'What are you talking about?' I ask. Rhydian looks up and gives me a grin. 'Oh I was just asking Angara how to make a fire.'

I look at Angara 'How do you make a fire?' I say sitting down.

'Can someone pass the jam?' Angara asks, oblivious to my question.

'How DO you make a fire?' I say again, a little louder.

'Look, sweetie please give me a chance to wake up, I am very tired and I was planning to have a lie in if it weren't for Miss Uptight over there.' she says nodding towards Frayda. Silence. 'Fire is a good way to get killed.' Angara says, spreading jam on a piece of toast.

'How?' Rhydian asks.

'Well besides burning you,It gives away your location to other tributes or worse, careers.'

Me and Rhydian look at each other then back at Angara. 'Here is a great piece advice, try to avoid the careers at ALL costs. They are deadly and will kill you on sight, they won't even stop to think. Setting a fire will just lure them in and once they find you your dead for sure.'

'Now can someone pass the butte...' I am suddenly sick of Angara's arrogance towards the mentoring and I grab a knife and try to stab her hand but missing as it goes between her fingers instead. Frayda gasps. Angara yanks the knife out. 'Well done, you just murdered a place-mat.' she says. Angara stands up and walks around us. 'I might actually have a pair of fighters this year.' She says.

'Alright here's the deal,' she says 'If I stop reading and quit my so called arrogance I will stay in reality long enough to mentor you, but you have to do what I say.'

I like the sound of Angara actually mentoring us so I nod and so does Rhydian. 'OK' I say.

Angara takes her toast and goes to her bedroom. Frayda comes over and sits down and starts to talk about what we are going to do in the meantime until we get to the Capitol.

'We will be arriving in the Capitol in 5 hours and it's 20 minutes until 8:00 so my estimate is that we will get there at 1:00.'

She keeps talking and then sends us off to get ready.I don't see the point myself as I don't need nearly 5 hours to get ready. Me and Rhydian walk down the corridor to our rooms. I start to have a daydream about what it will be like in the Capitol. I've seen it before in previous games but this will be the first time I see for real not just on some screen. I think about it a little more than I should have because I accidentally trip and fall, mildly spraining my ankle in the process. 'Oh my god Bella are you all right?' Rhydian says, rushing over to my aid.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just sprained my ankle a little.' I say, the pain easily identified in my voice.

'Oh, well let me help you.' He says, leaning down to help me up.I put my arm around his shoulder and he starts to help me to my room.

'What was that all about?' He asks me.

'I was thinking about what it's going to be like in the Capitol.' I say.

'Rhydian laughs 'Well must have been a pretty deep thought for you to have fallen over.' he says with a smile on his face.

'Yeah I guess it was.' I say.

Rhydian's arm around my waist feels comforting, like he's protecting me. Some part of me, and I don't know which part, doesn't want him to let go. His hands are firm and he seems quite strong as he doesn't seem to be pushed under by my weight. When we get to my bedroom door I lean against a cabinet that is outside it. 'Thanks again for helping me.' I say.

'Are you sure you don't want me to go get first aid or anything?' He asks me.

'No I'm fine, I think I just need to rest it for a little while.'

'OK, just don't put to much pressure on it, the last thing you want is a badly sprained ankle in the arena.'

'Will do.' I say opening my door. Rhydian leans in a little and and moves his hand towards my face. I think he is going to check to see if my pulse is alright but instead pushes a strand of hair from my face behind my ear. His hand moves down so it's just below my ear, his palm resting on my lower cheek. He looks into my eyes and the warm feeling returns. He is slowly leaning in and for a moment I think he is going to kiss me until his hand retreats and he stands back.I feel myself blush and I look at the ground.

'Well I best be getting back to my room,wouldn't want Frayda yelling at me for not having a shower.'

'Yeah, I better rest my foot.' I say. Rhydian put his hands in his pocket and walks down the corridor to his door. He opens it and waves at me and goes inside. I walk into my room close the door and lean against it and put my head in my hands. _What was I DOING!? Oh, I'm so stupid!_ I limp over to my bed and sit down. _I__ should of pushed him away, thats what any normal person would of done.I don't want to be the one to kill him. I wouldn't be able to. I can't fall in love with him._

I prop up my pillow and sit up in bed. I suddenly feel the urge to get to sleep. I try not to but my eyelids begin to feel heavy and I fall asleep. I am awaken by another knocking on my door, this time it's a softer knocking and not the one Frayda did this morning. My eyes don't open but I can still hear what the person outside my door is saying.

'Bella, uh it's Rhydian I just thought I would come and wake you up because it 's 12:40 and Frayda says we will be arriving in the Capitol soon.' I hear him walk away and I open my eyes and stretch. I get out of bed noticing that the sprain in my ankle has gone and I walk in to the bathroom and have a shower. When I'm finished getting ready I walk out my room and make my way to the dining car. Rhydian is already there with Angara and Frayda. 'There you are,' Frayda says 'We've been waiting for ages!'

'Actually we've been waiting for 5 minuets.' Angara says. Frayda shoots her a death stare and Angara smirks.

Rhydian smiles and looks out the window. There it is.' he says rushing to get a glimpse of the shining Capitol. Then we are plunged into darkness so only the train lights give us light. I can tell we are starting to stop at the station. I can hear voices of people, A LOT of people from outside eager to get a glimpse of this years tributes. They are all waving and pointing at Rhydian, he starts to smile and wave. He looks over towards me 'Come on.' he says, wanting me to come over to the window. I stay put.

* * *

_RII-I-P. _I grip the sides of the table as my prep team rip hairs out from my legs. 'Sorry, you just have a lot of hair!' Opal, a woman who has been lightly sprayed silver and has white highlights in her cloths and hair. Another woman Valentina , who is dressed head to foot in pink, and a short plump man Called Gus who I can see likes the color orange, faff away picking out odd strands of my hair and scrub me down. The scrub until I'm raw then rub me in creams to moisture my skin which feels a lot better. Then I'm taken to a separate room where I will meet my stylist. They have taken my thin dressing gown away so I'm completely naked. I sit on the table until my stylist comes in. I stand up and observe him as he enters the room. He walks over to me and start to circle me. I resist the urge to cover my chest with my arm. He stands in front of me.

'Here , you can put this on now.' He says handing me my dressing gown.

'Thanks.' I say gratefully as I put it on.

'Nice to meet you, my name is Seth and I will be your stylist until the games begin.' Seth looks normal compared to a lot of other people in the Capitol, he is wearing a black sleeveless top and black pants with just silver highlights around his eyes, I like it and I feel like he's my friend already.

He leads me into a room which has a window that looks over the entire city.

'Care to join me?' Seth says pointing towards a sofa opposite him. I sit down and he pushes a button and our lunch comes up out if the table. Pasta with a rich tomato sauce sprinkled with basil and chicken chunks. It looks wonderful but I can't help thinking how snobby the people are, how they get food at a push of a button and how each district slaves away to support their lavish life style.'How snobbish you think we are, I'm sorry if you think that, to be honest I don't fit in.' He says. How did he know that? Can he read minds?

'So tonight they have the Tribute parade, were there gonna show you off to the nation, are you wondering what your going to be wearing tonight?'

I nod. I actually am to because each and every year District 7 always end up looking like trees and leaves and pieces of wood.

'As you know each district is supposed to be dressed in attire that is related to what their district does.'

' But ours is trees.' I say.

'Yes but I don't want to do that,' Seth says 'I want them to remember you.'

I see him take out a small drawing pad and starts to flip through the pages.

'I feel sorry for you.' I say.

Seth looks up confused 'Why do you feel sorry for me?'

'Because your new as I haven't seen you in any games before and new comers usually get stuck with districts like 7,6 and 12, the districts hard to work with.'

'Oh no, I ASKED for District 7.' he says flipping through the pages once more.

When he gets to the page he's looking for he smiles and turns the notepad around so I can see it. 'What do you think?'

I love it, it looks real amazing. Seth comes up to me.

'Besides, no one with hair that beautiful deserves to be dressed up in some stupid costume now should they?' He says, holding a clump of hair in his hand.

I smile at him 'I hope not.'

* * *

A couple hours later Me and Rhydian are standing in a foyer waiting to go out and be showed off to the Capitol.

'Are you sure this is going to work, I mean what if they boo at us or something?' I ask Seth.

'I can see your a little unsure about the brown cloaks.' Seth says.

'Well they do seem a little pointless.' Rhydian says.

We are wearing hideous brown cloaks to cover what we are wearing underneath, I feel embarrassed as everyone else is looking at us and grinning.

'It's only to surprise them when the cloaks come off and they see how great you look.'

A whistle goes off which signals it's time to get out there.

'Remember, if they start to boo ignore them and I will make the cloaks fall down then.' Seth says.

The horse drawn wagons start to make their way out of a door that has just opened. First it's District 1 who are dressed in golden outfits that are coated in glitter. The crowd is going wild District 1 are favorites of the Capitol. Then District 2 in a full suit of Greek style armor. Then District's 3, 4, 5 and 6. Then it's our turn to go. My heart starts beating madly, like the crowds clapping and cheering. When we get out there people stop clapping and cheering. It's not completely silent as they are still clapping for 6 who have almost reached the end.

'Come on Seth, do it already.' I mutter.

Then the cloak's come off revealing what we are wearing underneath. Light brown suits that are covered in green and light green jewels. The crowd explodes into a mass of clapping and cheering as we pass by everyone. I look at the screens which are focusing on Rhydian and I and we do truly look amazing, the way the light makes the jewels sparkle. People are throwing roses and other flowers at us and are begging me to throw kisses at them, so I do kissing my hands and aiming them at the crowd. The cheering gets louder and louder. Everyone wants my kisses. I feel Rhydian's hands brush against mine. He is trying to hold my hand. I let him hold on to it. I look down and look back at him.

'Come on they'll love it.' He says. He lifts our hands into the air and we both put on smiles for the crowds, waving at the screaming masses.

We then take our place and wait for the other tributes. President Snow takes his place on the balcony. 'Welcome,' He booms into the microphone 'Welcome, tributes, we welcome you, we salute you.' There is a big cheer from the crowd.

'We salute your courage and sacrifice, and we wish you happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.' There is one more big cheer from the crowd then the horses start to pull the wagons to another foyer underneath the Training Center. Seth comes over to us followed by Angara, Frayda and Rhydian's stylist ,Faith. 'That was INCREDIBLE!' Seth says.

'Oooh, we are all anyones going to be talking about!.' Frayda says, excitedly.

'Not bad sweetie.' Angara says, smiling. 'I think...' Her voice trails off and her smile turns into a sign of hatred as she is looking at someone across from where we are. Me and Rhydian look over to see who she was looking at. The male tribute from District 2, Steele who has a grin on his face. A deadly grin.

'Why don't we finish this upstairs?' Angara says, gesturing towards a lift. Frayda gently pushes us to move forwards. We all stand in the lift until we get to the ground floor of the Training Center.

'Now each district gets their own floor and as your District 7 you get the..'

'7th floor?' I say cutting Frayda off. She shoots me a look which shows I shouldn't of had cut her off.

'Well actually no, the floors aren't in chronological order which means that you don't get the 7th floor, District 4 do, instead You get the top floor which is the penthouse!' Frayda says clapping her hands excitedly.

We stand in yet another elevator but this one is much faster. Frayda presses a button marked 'D7' and the elevator shoots up leaving everyone on the ground floor looking like ants. I enjoyed myself on the ride up and I wanted to ask Frayda if we could have another go but that seemed childish. The penthouse is amazing, much better than the train. Frayda informs us that we are only allowed on our floor and are forbidden to visit other districts floors. We look around the living room/dining room were Avoxes are dotted about. If your wondering Avoxes are mute slaves. They are people who have rebelled against the Capitol by running away or are believed to be a traitor and their punishment is to have their tongues cut and be forced to live the rest of their lives in silence. I feel connected to them in away as they are forced to be silent as I am forced to play the games. Frayda guides us to our rooms and tells us to get ready for dinner. My room is across from Rhydian's, _G__reat,_ I think ,_Here I am telling myself not to talk to him and we are across the hall from each_ other.

I go in to my room and It's much bigger. I have a shower and go into the main area of my room. I sit on the bed and lovingly stroke the velvet the bedside table there is a little remote a pick it up and slide my finger down it. The window opposite my bed changes to the bustling streets of the Capitol. I slide my finger again and it changes to a dessert with a small twig tree. I slide it once more and I freeze. It's a forest. I stand up and walk up to the window. I start to hear the birds chirping and the faint noise of a stream. I grab the remote and switch it back to no slide at all.

Later on at dinner Angara talks about the boy from 2 who was looking at us after the tribute parade. 'Do you know who that was?' She says.

'A tribute called Steele.' I say.

'He's a career, do you know what that is?'

'From District 1.' Ryhdian says.

'And 2 and 4.' Angara says, sipping wine from her glass.

'They train in a special academy until there 18, by that point pretty lethal.'

'Yes but they don't receive any extra treatment, they follow the same rules as you. Besides I don't think they have en' suites and you do.' Frayda pipe up.

'So how good are they?' Rhydian asks.

'Pretty good they win it almost every year.' Angara says.

'Almost.' Frayda adds.

'But they can be arrogant and are the type to kill out of jealousy, like I said avoid them at all costs.'

Angara changes the subject. 'I hear your good at bow and arrow.'

I shrug 'I'm alright.'

Ryhdian laughs at this 'She's more than alright, my father buys her rabbits. He says she hits them in the eye every time without fail.'

I look at him and then say 'Rhydian's strong, he can throw a 100 pound sack of soil right over his head, seen it.'

'OK, well I'm not exactly going to kill anyone with a sack of mud.' He says.

'Yes but you have a better chance of winning if..'

'I have no chance of winning, none, alright?!'

We all look at him dazed and confused.I'm confused at the fact he just snapped at me considering what happened on the train. He looks at his plate and then back at me.

'You know what my mother said to me in the Justice Building, District 7 might actually have a winner this time, but she wasn't talking about me, she was talking about you, my own mother, she didn't even cry at the fact I most likely was going to die.'

There is silence. Then Rhydian gets up and leaves saying 'I'm not hungry.' and goes down the corridor to the bedrooms.

About 5 minutes later I get up saying that I am not hungry either and I leave. As I'm walking down the corridor I pass a curtain and a light blow of wind hits my skin. I stop and turn around looking at the curtain. Something was behind it. I walk up to it and pull it aside. Theres not a window there, there is a door and it's already open just a fraction. I open it and go inside. There are stairs going up. As I walk up the stairs the air get cooler and I wrap my arm around myself. There are flower and plant pots dotted about the edges of the staircase. I start to hear the noise of wind chimes and I get to the top of the stairs. It turns out to be a balcony garden. There are plants and flowers and a small tree, grass has been planted to give it the open area effect. On the wall someone is sitting there. It's Rhydian. He turns around. 'Hi' he says.

I walk over and sit on the wall with him 'Hi.' I say back.

'What are you doing up here?' I ask him.

'I found it on the first day we arrived here but never really checked it out so I thought I would come up now, It's nice isn't it?'

I nod in agreement. I look out onto the Capitol, it looks great at night, all the lights of the buildings and the light from the streets below.

Then Rhydian speaks 'Bella, about what happened on the train, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done.'

'No, don't be, it's fine.' I say. He then looks relived and looks on at the mountains that are behind the Capitol.

'I was stupid for doing it, but I do have one question.'

'What is it?' I ask.

'Why didn't you push me away? I mean If my instinct hadn't told me not to then I'm pretty sure I would of kissed you, and you didn't say or do anything, why?'

I freeze, I don't exactly know how to react to this question. So I just say. 'Trust me it's something I've been thinking about ever since it happened.'

But then I really open up to him 'Maybe it's because I felt there was something between us, or because I felt protected when you helped me, or it could be the fact that every time I look into your eyes when we talk I get a warm feeling.'

He looks at me, in the eyes and the warm feeling returns yet again.

'Even though we don't talk, interact or anything I still feel like I know you.' I say.

'I get that too.'

'Well I'm going to get to bed.' Rhydian says standing up. 'Night Bella.' He comes up and kisses my cheek and leaves.

I touch where he kissed and I feel happy but then realization hit's me. _No, don't, don't fall in love with him._

I listen to my instinct but can't help thinking that this is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter :) I just want to say that it will start to get a bit more serious now as we enter the training chapters. This will be the last sorta/kinda romantic stuff (for now :3) though it wasn't that romantic at all, just a little. **

**See you in the next chapter!**

** Erin xx**

**P.S: Bella in this story is NOT, I repeat NOT, based of Bella Swan from Twilight. I got the name from one of my nintendogs. Also Rhydian is not based of Peeta, he is based of a character from a English children's program called Wolfblood. Type 'Wolfblood, Rhydian Morris' on Google images and you will see. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning was tricky. I was up all night thinking about Rhydian's kiss. I look over to Rhydian who was eating his breakfast trying to avoid eye contact with me. I guess he could tell I was thinking about it. When Frayda saw the black under my eyes she wasn't happy. 'Bella why do you look so tired?'

'I was just thinking about something.' I tell her.

'Well what on earth were you thinking about?' She asks her lips pursed.

Rhydian looks up at me and he shakes his head at me and mouths 'Don't'. I know why. Love is not good thing in the arena. After all, there is only one winner.

'Just... the training.'I say. At that moment Angara comes into the room. 'What about training?'

'I was just thinking about it.' I walk over to the food carts that are laid out around the room, and grab some toast. I walk over and sit next to Rhydian, who is again looking away. Angara, with a cup of coffee in her hand sits down opposite me and Ryhdian.

'Now today they have training and I want you to completely ignore your strengths.'

Me and Rhydian look up confused. Ignore our strengths? Aren't we supposed to be concentrating on them?

'Why?' I ask.

Angara looks at me as if I was an idiot. 'Because then the careers know what your strengths are, and that is not good if they know.'

'Yeah but..' Rhydian protests.

'No buts! I did say if I were to mentor you you would have to do as I say and I say don't show your strengths off.' Angara say shooting a look at both of us. She gets up and walks to her room, then she turns on one heel and faces us.

'Also I would like you two to seem friends, training starts at 10:00 AM, Frayda will escort you down to the training center. Remember don't show your strengths to the other tributes.' Angara says. Then she turns and walks away from us.

Again Angara's arrogance irritates me but I don't complain. When I have finished my toast I suddenly feel really hungry so I get up and pile my plate high with sausages, eggs and grab some bread rolls and I get some freshly squeezed orange juice to wash it all down. I eat it all in silence and think. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, mainly about Rhydian's kiss. It was only a kiss on the cheek but I think about it. I don't know how it has made me feel. It made me feel happy that for sure. Also why is Angara requesting we seem friends? I mean it will be very easy as we are kind of friends already. OK, we are friends but why does she want us to be that way in front of the tributes? I don't know and right now I don't care.

I finish my breakfast and wash it down with the rest of the orange juice. I walk back to my room to find that someone has put cloths on my bed. A black t-shirt and black pants, with red and silver stripes on the side. It also has my District number on the back of it and on the sleeves. There are also a pair of black boots at the end of my bed. I put them on, brush my teeth and brush my hair. Then start to make my way down to elevator where Frayda and Rhydian are waiting.

'There you are, let's get down to the training center.' Frayda says. We stand in the elevator, but when we get to the ground floor someone is waiting for us.

A small woman who looks around 20 notices we are out of the elevator, a big smile starts to form on her face. She starts to jump up and down excitedly and runs up to us. Frayda steps back.

'Who are you and who let you in here?' She says, with a quizzical look on her face.

'Oh sorry, my name is Cincey and ever since I saw you two at the tribute parade I fell in love with you!' Her voice is high pitched and a bit annoying. Me and Rhydian exchange a look with each other. I held out my hand to her.

'Nice to meet you Cincey.' I say, smiling at her.

She looks at me with her mouth in a comical 'o' shape. She slowly moves her hand towards mine and takes hold of it. I shake her hand and then lets go. Rhydian holds out his hand too and she shakes his as well . Frayda looks as if she just sucked a lemon and I can tell she disapproves of this. Angara suddenly come striding out of the elevator. 'Ah, I see you've met Cincey.' She says, coming up and putting her arms around mine and Rhydian's shoulders.

'You know this girl?' Frayda says, with a tone in her voice.

'Yeah I'm the one who let her in.' Angara says.

I don't know how she did as I did not see her come down here previously. Maybe she told the bodyguard to let her in.

'Why?' Frayda asks.

'Because if you must know Cincey would like to sponsor Rhydian and Bella, so I thought why not let them meet her.'

Sponsor? Already? The games haven't even begun and already someone wants to sponsor us?

'Well can we talk about this later, they have training to get to.' Frayda says pushing towards another elevator.

Angara nods as if to say yes and I look behind my shoulder to see Angara guide Cincey out the door.

We all clamber into the elevator and it starts to go down. The training compound is below the tower that the tributes live in before the games. I start to feel nervous about meeting the other tributes but I try not to think about it.

When the elevator stops Frayda stays behind. 'Go on you two, meet me on the ground floor when training has finished.' Then the door closes leaving me and Rhydian alone in the corridor.

I look at him, he is looking straight ahead at double doors. He notices I'm looking.

'What do we do?' I say.

'I guess we just walk in.' He says starting to make his way to the doors. I follow behind him and we push the doors that lead into a giant gymnasium full of obstacle courses, training dummies and a plethora of weapons. In front of us the other tributes have gathered in a semi-circle in the middle of the gymnasium. They look over at us. I notice that not everyone is there. Me and Rhydian make our way to them and merge with everyone else. I look around and have a closer look at the other tributes. The District 2 tributes aren't here. The head trainer, who introduces herself as Helena, coughs and begins to speak. 'Well I think we will begin..'

Then the door swings open once again and the pair from 2 stride into the room and take there places next to the other careers from 1 and 4. Looks like even though the games haven't started they have all decided they are an alliance already, but it's a natural thing for careers to form an alliance so early on. They do this to pick off the weaker tributes in the arena and then when it's time to kill each other... well you get the idea.

Helena begins to speak once more. 'In 2 weeks 23 of you will be dead, one of you will still be alive, who that is depends on how well you listen to what I'm about to say.' I block out the rest of the world and listen eagerly.

'There are 4 compulsory exercises, the rest you will be able to do at your own will, everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes, 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration and starvation, exposure can kill as easily as a knife, my advice to you is don't ignore the survival skills. Helpers are on hand if you want to train with combat, which brings me to another rule no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena, now off you go.'

Everyone starts to make there way to different stations, the careers all heading for the knife throwing first.

'So, where do you want to go?' Rhydian asks me, clearly sticking to Angara's rule.

I look around to see if there is any good stations, my eyes come across the archery station I start to make my way to that but then Rhydian grabs my arm shaking his head, again sticking to Angara's instructions.

'Why not go off on our own and then meet up at the knot tying station.' He suggests. I nod and then start to dither around walking from station to station. I notice that there is a place where the game makers are sitting watching us. I decide to forget it and move on. I move towards the tree climbing station, which has 3 other people at it. The girl from 9, the boy from 3 and little Amber from 12. The boy from 3 has just started to make his way up. I just stand there watching. The girl from 9 turns around so she is facing me.

'Hi.' she says.

I look at her uncertain. 'Hi' I say back.

'I'm Gwen, nice to meet you.' She says, holding out her hand the way I did to Cincey. I not here to make friends but I shake her hand anyway.

I let go and look at her and put my head side ways and cross my arms. I'm observing her in a way taking in every detail of her appearance. She has red hair, a dark ginger type color, with just hints of golden at the bottom tied in a bun, her face is angelic but her most striking feature are her eyes, bright emerald green eyes. She looks like she would be living in a career district. Gwen notices I'm looking at her, she looks at me. 'What are you looking at?' She says.

I snap out of observation mode and pretend I'm looking at Amber, who is climbing up the artificial tree with great ease, moving like a little squirrel. Gwen roles her eyes and turns to face the tree as Amber climbs down. The instructor nods at Gwen who moves forward takes her place. She says 'No' when the instructor asks her if she needed the safety harness, which the boy from 3 needed, she takes her place at the bottom and then starts to climb. She does struggles a bit almost losing her grip but she makes it to the top and then comes back down. She nods at me then makes her way to spear throwing. It's now my turn, of course I'm not worried about falling. Me and Tom sometimes sit in trees shooting things that happen to walk by our spot. And growing up in District 7,where there are a lot of trees, it's easy to pick up on how to climb one without injury. I refuse the safety harness and when the instructor singles me to go I shoot up the tree. It's very easy and I do it in under a minute. The instructor nods approvingly which shows I've done good. Pleased with myself I decide to go and learn to throw knives. After I catching on with it, I'm actually not bad. After that it's lunch.

Breakfast and dinner are served in you living quarters but at lunch you are taken to a big hall offside the gymnasium. When inside I make my way towards the trolly's around the hall and I pile my plate with beef stew on a bed of wild rice. I take a seat on an empty table then Rhydian comes and joins me.

'Hi' he says, sitting down next me.

'Hi' I say back.

'So how was training to you?' He asks me.

'It was fine I guess, I learned that I'm handy with a knife, you?'

'Picked up a few things, but nothing major.'

We sit in silence as my eyes move across the room. All the careers are sitting at one table laughing, there is a table where most of the tributes are sitting in silence. Amber is sitting next to her district partner, Draven who is tall and muscular with brown hair and gray eyes. I think is around 17. He is grinning at her as she balances a spoon on her nose, I smile. Amber is being very calm about all this, about the games. She reminds me a lot of Prim, they are about the same height in stature and have the same hair color and I'm pretty sure that if they met they would have been good friends right away.

My thoughts are interrupted by Gwen who comes over to our table 'Mind if I sit here?' She asks 'My partner is so boring.' I look over to the District 9 boy who is sitting playing with his food, in other words miserable.

'Do we have much choice?' Rhydian asks.

'Not really.' She says putting her tray down opposite me.

'So what are you guys doing, besides eating?' She asks.

I exchange a look with Rhydian 'Not much.' He says.

Gwen keeps talking about training and how amazing the Capitol is compared to 9, but something catches my ear when she says 'Girl who shone'.

'What?' I say looking at her. She looks at me with a look Frayda uses on Angara all the time.

'I said the Capitol have been calling you 'The Girl Who Shone' very catchy name if you ask me, mainly something to do with your entrance at the tribute parade, I'm telling you people are going to be tripping over themselves to sponsor you.'

I sit up and feel proud with myself for a moment. The Capitol have been calling me that? I say it out in my head 'Bella Heart, The Girl Who Shone.' This is good news as it means they like me , which means more sponsors. Then we are called back into training. Rhydian stays by my side.

'Ready to do some knot tying?'

'Sure' I say.

We walk over the knot tying station and the instructor look eager to have students. Looks like knot tying isn't exactly the most popular one to do. I'm not half bad. I learn a few basic knots and some advance ones too. When we're done Rhydian walks over to the camouflage station and I hover over too.

I didn't exactly know what to do so I jut mess around with some red berry juice and make a pretend wound. I look over to Rhydian who has done the most amazing piece of camouflage I've seen. It looks exactly like a rock. 'How did you do that?' I ask looking at it.

'Oh, uh I have a secret passion for art.' He replies.

'Cool, I didn't think a green grocers son would need art.'

'I kinda just discovers it one day at school.' He says looking at his arm.

'Want me to teach you?' He asks me.

'Sure why not.'

* * *

Around half an hour later half of my arm looks like a rock.

'So if you put bits of mud in the gaps not only does it keep it together it will be easier to wash of.' Rhydian is explaining to me how to make my arm look more like a rock using mud. He takes my arm to demonstrate. I move my head upwards from my arm so that I'm looking at him, I smile slightly.

He notices that I'm looking at him. 'What.' He says, smiling.

'Your a good teacher you know that.' I say.

'Thanks, your a good student.'

I laugh and look back at him. The warm feeling that I've been wanting for ages to come back has finally arrived. He moves his hand towards my face and pushes my hair back behind my ear, the way he did on the train. We look at each other until he coughs and stammers.

'So yeah.. the uh, the mud, just keep putting mud in the gaps and it will stay together.'

I keep smiling slightly until a bell goes off telling us that we can leave. I wash off the camo and make my way to the elevator. I stand next to Rhydian as we wait our turn to use the elevator.

Frayda isn't there so we just go up to our floor ourselves. I get to my room and have a shower and change into a new set of cloths. At dinner Angara asks us about training. 'Did you do as I said about being friends?'

'Yeah, we did.' Rhydian says. I nod in agreement.

After dinner I retreat to my room. After a day of training I'm really tired and I fall asleep straight away.

My slumber is filled with nightmares, horrible ones. I'm in the arena being chased by mutations from the Capitol. They are the wolf type mutts they used in a Hunger Games three years ago. They are a favorite of the Capitol. They are closing in on me I trip over a branch and the wolf mutts pounce on me. Then all of a sudden I am in a dark corridor, the light keeps going on and off. I walk down it and discover the dead bodies of people I love and care about. Prim, my mother, Tom and Rhydian. I put my hand over my mouth and run down the corridor trying to stop the tears. I want to escape badly. I feel myself thrashing around screaming a little in my sleep. I here a muffled voice call my name 'Bella'.

It gets louder 'Bella,Bella!' I wake with a gasp and I find Rhydian leaning over me, a concerned look on his face.

'Bella are you OK?' He asks.

'Yeah, it was just a nightmare.' I say lying back down on my pillow.

'Must have been bad.' He says.

'It was.'

There is a silence. Rhydian just stands there. 'Should I stay or go?' He says making his way towards the door.

'Stay,' I say, grabbing his arm. 'Stay, I think I would sleep better with someone in here.'

'OK.' He sits on the edge of my bed and begins to stroke my hair. It feels nice and warm. The warmth runs through the rest of my body. I close my eyes and fall asleep and I have the same dream I did on the train. The one with Prim and Tom.

I wake in the morning with my head lying on something, but it's not my pillow. I open my eyes and my senses begin to make sense. Someone's arm is resting on my shoulder. I look up to find Rhydian, head resting on the wall looking out the window, his arm on my shoulder.I'm resting my head on his chest and my arm has placed itself on his stomach. He looks at me. 'Hi' He says.

* * *

'Hi' I say, confused.

'Sleep well?' He asks.

'Yes.'

'You look confused.' He says finally.'

'Yes do share.'

He laughs a little 'Well last night you had a nightmare, I heard you screaming a little from my room so I came to check on you to see if you were alright and you were thrashing around as well, I woke you up and I asked you if I should stay or go and you asked me to stay so I did. And I must have fell asleep at some point too because I woke up holding you, and you were resting your head on me so I didn't move because I thought I would wake you.'

It all started to come back to me now. Me having a nightmare then Rhydian coming in here. I put my head on his chest again and just lie there. He must have thought I was asleep because he starts to stroke my hair like he did before I went to sleep last night. It feels comforting and I smile a little. 'Hey I'm still awake you know.' I say.

'I know.' He says.

I close my eyes for a minute and he rests his cheek on the top of my head and we sit there holding each other. Then he hears Angara making her way to breakfast. He gets up.

'Well I better get to my room to get dressed.' He starts to make his way to the door.

'Rhydian.' I say just before he leaves.

'What?'

'Thanks for staying, I appreciate it.' I say

'No problem, no one deserves to have nightmares, especially you.' Then he leaves and shuts my door.

What does he mean by me not deserving to have nightmares? I don't know. I guess no one deserves to have nightmares really, but why did he say especially me? Maybe I should think about it later but right now I'm going to have breakfast because I am starving. I brush my hair and go down to breakfast.

After breakfast I make my way down to training. Rhydian is already at training so I go by myself. I go down the two elevators and push open the doors to the gymnasium. Not many people are there. I go over and stand next to Rhydian. 'Where were you?' I ask him.

'Angara told me to go down early, why?'

'I just wondered where you were.'

Why did Angara ask him to go down early? Then it hits me. Could she have possibly knew about what happened last night? My thoughts are interrupted by Rhydian, who has nudged my arm telling me to listen. I look around the room. During the time I was thinking, the other tributes had arrived. Helena starts to speak. 'Now before you begin your training I have a request from the game makers,'

I look up to the place where all the game makers are sitting watching us like hawks, most of the time, I didn't take notice of it yesterday but, But today I'm going to keep an eye on them. Helena continues. 'They would like you to work in pairs.'

We all look around at each other then back at Helena 'The reason is because they want you to build up you options if you decide to form an alliance with someone else.'

She pulls a list out of her pocket and begins to read. Great! This is just great. We are working in partners all day. That means I might get put with a career. Even if they are nice, I did tell myself I wasn't here to make friends. I snap back into reality when Helena calls out the name of a career.

'4 female, you will be working with 6 female.' Aqua gives a small groan as the girl from 6 comes over to her cautiously. Aqua signals her to follow and they go to the obstacle course.

I am to occupied by them so much, that Rhydian has to nudge me again so I can get back into reality. 'District 7 male and District 9 female, you are working together.' Helena waves them away. Rhydian looks over his shoulder as he walks away with Gwen to spear throwing.

'District 7 female and District 12 female, you are working together.' I look over to the last person standing in what was the bundle of tributes. Amber looks at me then walks over. 'Hi, my name is Amber.' she says, looking at me with her bluish-gray eyes.

'I'm, Bel...' I start to say

'I know, I heard some of those girls from 1 and 4 talking about you yesterday,' She looks at me again with a smile on her face 'So where do you want to go first?'

I look around. 'Lets go to the obstacle course.'

'OK.' she says. We walk over to it. The obstacle course has a glass window in front so you can see inside. Steele, from District 2 has just entered. He picks up an axe from the weapons rack by the door. An electronic voice counts down to zero an then an siren goes off telling him to go. He runs through dodging fake dummies and knocking their heads off with the point of his axe. When a fake tree falls in front of him he slides underneath it. At the end of the obstacle course there is a trainer waiting to tell him how he did. He looks really happy and his time flashes on the window in front of us. '20.02 seconds.' The electric voice says, It may not sound fast but it's the fastest yet. He comes out the other end where all the other careers cheer for him. The trainer then calls for me. I walk over to the door. Amber calls over 'Good luck!'

I nod and walk inside the door. 'Remember the course changes so you won't have the same one he did, yours will have a different one.' the trainer says. I walk over to the weapons rack and spot a bow and a sheath of arrows. Angara's voice booms around my the inside of my head. 'Don't show your strengths to the other tributes.'

I ignore it. I pick up the bow and the arrows and get ready to start running. The siren goes off and I run. I send arrows through the hearts of each and every dummy. Slide under falling branches. I come face to face with a fake mutt. I stop. It's the same one from my dream. It's about to pounce. When it does I duck and it goes over my head. I stand up and get ready to fire one of my arrows. I pierce it right in the eye and it disperses. It turns out it was a hologram. That escalated quickly, even though it didn't seem like it. I run to the door, wanting to get out. The trainer nods and my time flashes up on the window. '17.01 seconds.' I see Amber jump up and down clapping her hands. tributes and trainers are clapping also. I hand the bow and arrows to the trainer and walk out the door, avoiding the death stares from the careers. The bell goes of for lunch and I walk with Amber to the dining hall.

'You shouldn't of done it.'

'What?'

I turn to Rhydian who has just sat down at my table. 'You shouldn't have used the bow after Angara said not to.'

'Who cares?' I say, shrugging my shoulders. 'It's not as if she is going to find out.'

Rhydian sighs and gets back to eating. 'Can we talk with Bella alone?'

I turn around to see the careers behind the back of my chair. Rhydian looks at them. I nod as if to say 'Let them'. He picks up his tray.

'Come on Amber, let's go see what Draven is doing.'

He, with Gwen and Amber sit down at Draven's table, who sits up when he sees them coming over.

The careers sit down in front of me. 'Congratulations on your time with the obstacle course.' Steele says.

'Thanks.'

'I see your a good shot.' he says.

I see all the careers have smiles on their faces. 'Yeah, so.

Steele turns to talk to the careers. He whispers so I can't hear what he is saying. I hear the words ally and my name. They turn back towards me.

'We have a proposal we would like to offer you.' He says. I see that Shimmer and Aqua have sour looks on their faces. I can see where this is going. I think.

'We would like you in our alliance in the games.'

'The hell we would!' Shimmer says raising her voice.

Steele turns to her. 'Shimmer I'm trying to talk here, so if you could not.'

She folds her arms and scowls and whispers something to Aqua, who then smiles. The careers want me in their alliance? Why? Is it because I'm good with a bow and arrow? Or maybe it's so they can kill me the first chance they get? It seems that Shimmer and Aqua don't really like me, I'm not sure about Hazel though. She doesn't seem to bothered about me. Maybe because she's all combat and not hair and makeup. I'm sure Finn and Cobalt don't really care either. I think that Steele has already established that he is in charge so they are just going along with him. What Steele say goes I guess.

The bell goes for us to get back to training.

'You better make up your mind soon, Girl Who Shone,' Steele says, getting up 'The games are getting nearer.' Then he leaves.

Rhydian comes back over to me. 'What did they want?'

'Nothing,' I say, getting up 'Nothing.'

* * *

**Hi guys It's me! I just wanted to say that I will be taking a break from this for a while to work on my other stories on fictionpress **

**If you want to read them the link is on my account on this website. I am not abandoning this story it's just I have other stories too.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Erinx**


End file.
